


The Cat That Got The Cream

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: fic_promptly, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee’s feeling smug now that he’s finally got his man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat That Got The Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, The cat that got the cream,’ at fic_promptly.

He can’t help feeling smug; after all these years, all the patience, determination, and persistence, he’s finally got his man. Laying in Ryo’s massive king-sized bed, the man himself face down beside him looking utterly wrecked from their recent amorous activities, Dee’s smiling like the cat that got the cream. Because that’s what he is. 

The long, lonely nights, the frustrations and disappointments, everything Ryo’s put him through, it was all worthwhile because it was leading to this moment.

Thirsty from his exertions, Dee prepares to get up. He offers to fetch Ryo a drink too, only to be met by his lover’s disgruntled protests. Ryo seems to think that since this is his apartment, he should be the one offering refreshments, but as Dee is quick to point out, Ryo’s unlikely to be able to stand, much less walk, right now. It’s an accurate assessment, but still Ryo turns down his offer. All he wants, he says, is Dee beside him and that simple admission gives Dee a warm glow inside. It’s good to feel wanted at last.

Dee being Dee though, he can’t quite keep from turning Ryo’s words into a sort of joke.

“That sounds good… but instead of me being beside you, howz about me being on top?” and he suits his actions to his words, squashing the man he loves into the mattress.

“Ack! Get off, you cave man!! You’re way heavy!!” Ryo squirms until he can turn over, but despite what he’s just said, instead of pushing Dee away he pulls his partner to him for a long, loving kiss. “Although, I guess it doesn’t matter how as long as I’m with you, and only you, forever.”

Now that’s an idea Dee can get behind one hundred per cent, because now he’s got Ryo he has no intention of ever letting him go again. He does have some mercy though, and slides off his baby so that he won’t completely flatten him. Side by side, face to face, they snuggle, because as macho as Dee is, snuggling with someone as warm and sexy as Ryo feels amazing. Deep down inside, Dee is a big romantic softie.

Legs entwined, heads sharing a pillow, they drift off to sleep, worn out from work and sex. Dee’s last thought before sleep completely claims him is that he’s the luckiest SOB in the world!

The End


End file.
